Im Pregnant By Kol Mikaelson
by jolene0330
Summary: Elena is about to start her tour. Imagine her suprise when she finds out she is pregnant by Kol Mikaelson the original bad boy.
1. Chapter 1

Elena was getting ready for her tour. When all of a sudden the bad boy original Kol came into her mind. She had a one night stand with him a few weeks back. Ever since then she felt weird and she was sick. Elena had her assistant fetch her a pregnancy test. While she was waiting for her test all that ran through her mind was how the fuck am i going to get through this. So when she picked up the test and it said positive automatically tears started to run down her cheek. She never felt more scared in her life. She was hoping that she never sees him again. The last time she saw him he said he just used her for the sex and he left. That night she lost a piece of herself. So she went to the studio and started writing songs. She released her album a few months back her friends Caroline and Bonnie were ecstatic. No one knew she was sleeping with Kol. So they listen to the songs and they think its fiction but in reality they were true. Obviously Damon and Stefan were mad and upset when she broke it off. But she did not give a fuck. Her album went to number 1 on its first day of its release. Rebekah Mikaelson bought the album and she was jamming she thought to herself well I can forgive her. So Rebekah went to Elena's house and rung the door bell. Elena was surprised and curious why Rebekah was at her door. So she said Hello what can i do for you. Rebekah said i just want to apologize for killing you and i forgive u for daggering me. To say Elena was shock was an understatement she was fucking dumbfounded. But she accepted her apology and said they can be friends. So Elena gave everyone tickets for her show. She had no idea Rebekah would invite her brothers. So Elena hits the stage and she says i have a huge announcement. I am scared out of my mind but i need to let it out. So i just found out im PREGNANT! All of the originals and her friends jaw dropped. So imagine Elena surprise when she looked at her friends and saw kol. She was about to cry but held it in and said. Im probably going to be a single mom because the dad is a douche he said to me i was just using you for sex and left never heard from him since. But i can tell u this i see him in the crowd I wonder what the hell he is doing here but its Okay I vented out my problems into this album so without further ado lets start the show. The music comes on and her song Sweet But Psycho comes on and she dancing to this song and she makes eye contact with him and gives him the dirtiest look you can give someone. She sings all her songs and the show ends. She goes backstage to her dressing room to eat and drink ginger ale. There's a knock on her door and its all the originals and mystic falls gang. She only lets in Bonnie Caroline and Rebekah everyone else she tells to go the fuck home and mind there own business. She shuts the door and the first thing they say is how are you pregnant. So she tells them how kol and her had sex and he just left and here she is. Rebekah is furious at her brother for treating her this way. Caroline and Bonnie are upset that Elena didn't tell them. So they ask her what she is going to do and she tells them that she is going to keep her child and not tell kol its his. She does not want kol in her or her child's life. Rebekah is upset but she understand. What Elena didn't know is that everyone was still outside and heard everything she said. So when she opens the door she walks into Kol and everyone else so she looks up and there all staring at her so she says what the fuck is everyone staring at. She looks at kol and said i know you heard everything and i mean it go and fuck all them whores and live your life because as far as im concerned my child doesn't have a father. Everybody haw is dropped and she just leaves on her tour bus to go to the next city. Kol was beyond shocked and upset he understood that what he did is wrong but he can't believe that Elena would keep their child from him. He didn't want to do that to her but he was afraid because he was getting attached to her and the big bad kol doesn't feelings. He is going to find a way to have Elena forgive him he wants to be in both of their lives so he will do whatever it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena pov

Im on my tour bus I had Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah tag along with me. So i start thinking about Kol and this situation. I knows i was a bit harsh but can u blame me that bastard broke my heart. I am a very nice person who would do anything for anyone but to treat me like that was wrong. I know im gonna have him in our life but I deserve to be angry.i get pushed out of my thoughts by my phone ringing not bothering to look at the screen I pick it up and its kol. He said hey elena before u hang up I just want to apologize for how I treated u. To be honest I've always had a crush on u I still do but I was afraid that if I fell in love u would be used against me. I have a lot of enemies and I can't have something happen to you and our child. Pls forgive me I want to be ur boyfriend and the best father to this baby. At this point elena is just balling her eyes out. She should have known that he wouldn't do that to her. So she says I forgive u kol but don't mess this up pack ur things ur coming on the road with me for my tour then she said I love u kol and hung up. The girls were listening to the conversation and were crying as well. The next day elena wakes up with kols arms wrapped around her she cant help but feel at home. So I wake up kol by kissing him and he smiles so I say when did u get here. He says not long like a few hours. I say well okay and before u ask the baby is fine. Im going for a check up today if u would like to come with me. He says yes so we get ready and head to the doctors. I walk in and say I have an appointment with doctor kovak the lady says alright fill out this paperwork and bring it back up. So she does that then the doctor calls them in. The doctor checks her out and said ur having twins congrats there jaws dropped they were shook but excited and blessed. They leave and tell everyone the girls were squealing just so excited. They cant wait to be aunties. Elena has bonnie place a protection spell on the babies and her as well just in case.


End file.
